


Tyler's Everlock

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bargaining, Danger, Deal with a Devil, Demon Deals, Escape the Night Spoilers, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missions, Past Character Death, Protag!Tyler, Shadow Realm, Souls, Survivor Guilt, Tyler is a pure bean, World Between Worlds, kind of, who loves his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: If it'll erase the memories of those nights from everyone's heads, then he'll risk it. He'll risk anything.Suppose Joey had stayed dead, and Tyler took his spot as the protagonist of Season 3? How would Everlock have convinced him to continue what Joey began?An Escape the Night AU.





	Tyler's Everlock

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been rattling around in my head for quite some time, because honestly, Tyler would make a good protagonist. So here!

It happens so fast. One minute, Tyler is fast asleep, dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms and an oversized T-shirt with the words LET'S GET ONE THING STRAIGHT, I'M NOT on it. The next minute, he's standing on a bridge in the middle of nowhere, dressed in a red silk coat, a black-and-silver vest, matching pants, and a white shirt. He is no longer in his bed, but he _is_ facing the entrance to the bridge, which is a giant cutout of a demon's face.

He doesn't like demons.

 _Where am I?_ he wonders. _Did I die? Was I, like, smothered by a pillow or something, and this is what comes next? And if so, where is everyone? I want to see them again..._

Well, the only way for him to go is forwards, so he passes through the demon's mouth and crosses the rickety bridge. He comes across a white chapel, where a man and a woman wait for him.

"H-hey," he stammers, smiling weakly at the strangers. "I'm Tyler."

"We know," the woman replies.

He sees the Society Against Evil symbol on a briefcase nearby, and he immediately assumes that he's in trouble. "I didn't tell," he pleads. "I swear I didn't tell." Why is he wearing the outfit he wore to that awful, awful party? Sure, it's fashionable, but it only brings back bad memories for him...memories that he's spent the past nine months of his life trying to endure.

The woman smiles at him. "I have a way for you to save your friends."

"What?"

"You miss them, don't you? Alex Wassabi. Liza Koshy. Tana Mongeau. Joey Graceffa. I know how to save them. I know how to make it right."

He's listening.

She pulls out a contract. "This contract, once signed, will bind your soul to the town of Everlock. Save the town, and you will be able to reset the timeline so that none of Joey Graceffa's deadly parties ever happened. The slate will be wiped clean. Your friends will live. No one will remember what took place, not even you."

So all he has to do is save a town, and everyone will come back? _And_ they'll forget about that awful party? It sounds too good to be true. "What's the catch?"

"Oh, dear child," says the woman sadly, "there are _several_ catches."

His stomach drops.

"For starters, you will need to invite friends to accompany you. Most of those friends will have to die."

"They have to _what?"_

"Please, let me finish. If you succeed in saving the town, they, too, will be revived by the timeline change. But if you fail..." She lowers her eyes. "If you fail, you will die with the town, and your soul will be the property of the Carnival Master to do with as he pleases."

Tyler can hear his heart pounding in his ears, and his sense of panic returns like an old friend. He wants to save his friends _so badly,_ but...he doesn't want to kill anyone else, even if they _will_ come back. And he _definitely_ doesn't want to be tortured for eternity by some carnival demon if he fails.

"Why me?" he squeaks.

"You are innocent," is her reply. "Of all those who survived these games, you alone have no blood on your hands. Only a soul as pure as yours can fix this catastrophe." She stares him down. "You, Tyler Oakley, are the dead's only hope."

The word _no_ is on the tip of Tyler's tongue. He's scared. He doesn't want to go back there. He wants to wake up and drink some coffee and forget this conversation ever happened.

But...Alex. Liza. Tana. Joey. Everyone who died because of this evil. They can live again. He can save them. He can make things right.

"What do you say?"

He has no choice. If it'll fix the timeline, if it'll bring them back to him, if it'll erase the memories of those nights from everyone's heads, then he'll risk it. He'll risk anything.

His blood stains the paper. The contract is complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more about Protag!Tyler someday...


End file.
